Meet The Genie Parents
by BigMoose01
Summary: Leah still has time before she has to leave Zahramay Falls and return to the human world for the day, so Shimmer and Shine decide to introduce her to their parents.


One afternoon in Zahramay Falls, Shimmer, Shine, and their human friend Leah were riding around on their magic carpet.

"Wow", Leah said, "today sure was fun."

"I'll say", Shimmer said, "today was really one for the record books."

"You got that right", Shine said, "you should've seen Zeta after our adventure."

Shimmer and Shine laughed, and Leah checked her watch.

"Wow", Leah said, "it's only 4:30 and I've already gone through my three wishes and went on a crazy adventure."

Shimmer and Shine looked at each other and came up with an idea.

"Hey, Leah", Shimmer said, "we have an idea for something to do before you have to go home."

"What is it", Leah asked.

"You could meet our parents", Shine said.

Leah was very interested in the idea.

"Your parents", Leah asked.

"Yes", Shimmer said, "you've never met them before, and since we've got some time to kill, maybe now's a good time for that."

"You really think so", Leah asked.

"You bet", Shine said, "what do you say?"

"Count me in", Leah said.

"Great", Shimmer said, "let's go!"

They flew the magic carpet down to a house in a neighborhood.

"Here we are", Shimmer said.

"Mom's the only one here right now", Shine said, "Dad's probably at work."

"Oh", Leah asked, "what does he do?

"He's a doctor", Shine said, "he works at the hospital."

"That sounds nice", Leah said.

Shimmer opened the door and they went inside.

"Hi, Mom", Shimmer said, "we're home!"

Then, their mother, an adult female genie with pink hair and blue eyes wearing a red genie outfit, gold jewelry with red jewels, and red shoes walked up to the two girls and greeted them.

"Shimmer, Shine", their mom said, "so wonderful to see you."

As Shimmer and Shine's mom hugged them, they remembered Leah.

"Oh, where are our manners", Shimmer said, "Mom, this is our friend, Leah."

"Hello", Shimmer and Shine's mom said, "my name is Raba Aljunni."

"It's nice to meet you", Shimmer said.

"You too", Mrs. Aljunni said, "Shimmer and Shine have told me so much about you."

"Have they", Leah asked.

"Yes", Mrs. Aljunni said, "they've told me about your adventures together, like the ballet in your backyard, and that time at the arcade."

"Yeah, we have fun a lot", Leah said, "don't mean to brag, but it's kind of what we do."

"I'll say", Shine said, "we can't ask for a better best friend than you."

"Aww, that's sweet", Mrs. Aljunni said, "well, your father's going to be home in a few minutes, so I better get dinner ready."

"Can I help", Leah asked.

"Of course", Mrs. Aljunni said, "I could always use another pair of hands in the kitchen."

"Great", Leah said.

Leah walked into the kitchen with Mrs. Aljunni and they got ready to work.

"So", Leah said, "what's on the menu?"

"We will be making fattoush", Mrs. Aljunni said.

"What's fattoush", Leah asked.

"A common meal here in Zahramay Falls", Mrs. Aljunni said, "it's made primarily with mixed greens and fried bread."

"That sounds interesting", Leah said.

"Thank you", Mrs. Aljunni said, "now, let's begin."

Leah helped Mrs. Aljunni cook the fattoush, and they were soon finished.

"All done", Leah said.

"And just in time", Mrs. Aljunni said, "it looks like it's about time for my husband to arrive home."

Shimmer, Shine, and Leah then heard a key in the lock, and Dr. Aljunni, an adult male genie with blue hair, purple eyes, and a mustache wearing a yellow genie outfit, a white lab coat, a stethoscope, and yellow shoes entered the room.

"Hey, Dad", Shimmer said, "welcome home."

"Hello, girls", Dr. Aljunni said.

Then, Leah walked over to them.

"Hello", Leah said, "I'm Shimmer and Shine's best friend, Leah."

Dr. Aljunni extended his hand, and she shook it.

"A pleasure to meet you, Leah", Dr. Aljunni said.

"You too, Mr. Aljunni", Leah said.

"Please, call me Dr. Aljunni", Dr. Aljunni said, "Mr. Aljunni was my father."

"Alright", Leah said.

"So", Shine said, "how was work?"

"Pretty interesting", Dr. Aljunni said, "there was one patient who had fish hooks hooked all over him."

Shimmer, Shine, and Leah grimaced at this.

"What happened that got him that way", Leah asked.

"He's a bait shop worker", Dr. Aljunni said, "he was trying to put a box on a high shelf, and he landed in a box of discarded fishing tackles."

"That must've hurt", Shimmer said.

"That's nothing", Dr. Aljunni said, "there was another patient who was using some hedge trimmers, and..."

Shimmer, Shine, and Leah quickly stopped him before he could go into full detail.

"Another time", Leah said, "or, better yet, maybe never."

"Sorry", Dr. Aljunni said, "got a little carried away there."

"It's alright", Leah said.

Then, Mrs. Aljunni entered the room.

"Girls", Mrs. Aljunni said, "it's about time to wash up for dinner."

"Okay, Mom", Shimmer said.

"Will you be joining us for dinner, Leah", Dr. Aljunni asked.

"Sorry, I can't", Leah said, "my parents have got dinner waiting for me at my home."

"Well, if you must leave, then at least take some fattoush to go", Mrs. Aljunni said.

"Thank you", Leah said, "I'd love that."

Mrs. Aljunni got a container, put some fattoush in it, and handed it to Leah.

"Thank you for coming", Mrs. Aljunni said, "it was nice to meet you."

"You're welcome to come by here any time you want when you're in Zahramay Falls", Dr. Aljunni said.

"Thanks", Leah said, "bye Shimmer, bye Shine."

"Bye", Shimmer and Shine said.

Leah held onto her genie bottle necklace, and was teleported into her bedroom in the real world.

"Home sweet home", Leah said, "better head downstairs before Mom starts wondering where I am."

Leah changed out of her genie outfit and into her regular clothes and went downstairs, where her mom was stirring something in a pot.

"Hi, Mom", Leah said.

"Hey, Leah", her mom said, "where'd you get the food?"

Leah's mom was referring to the container of fattoush she had brought back from Zahramay Falls.

"Oh, just something from some friends of mine", Leah said.

Leah winked at the camera and put her fattoush in the fridge.


End file.
